The Pirate's Crew
by The Gold Patronus
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are looking to join the crew of the most fearsome pirate, but before they can officially call themselves crew members, they must prove themselves worthy of such an honor. They are put through the most trying of tasks and must make it through if they wish to not get eliminated before they make the crew. Yet nothing is harder than being forced to work together.
1. Chapter 1: The Captain

**A/N: **I'm really proud of the way this story is working out and I hope you will be to. Please don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson world. Also the idea for this story is not mine, but came from an anon on tumblr. I wish I could give full credit, but I don't know who this person is. The picture I used is also not mine but from Viria who also inspired the way Percy and Annabeth look in the story. You can find out about her and her art from her tumblr. Her name on there is viria.

* * *

Chapter I

The Captain

Percy looked around the Halfblood Dinner. The dinner walls were made of a thick cold stone that brought the room temperature down by so much that a fire had to always be burning in the small fireplace by the bar, where a small pretty girl with dark skin, brown curly hair and gold eyes stood, waiting to take orders. The dinner was fairly dark, having only a small bar window to let in light, while the only other sources of light were torches placed along the walls. Rats could be found hiding in the corners, eating what food was knocked of plates falling down to the ground forgotten, making an easy snack for the rats.

It was a small dingy place that was filled with pirates that sat around joking and laughing. Most were leaning back in their chairs with their boots on the table, dripping mud everywhere while they drank the night away. The pirates kept the place loud with yelling for more drinks while they whistled at the serving girls.

A slip of paper was held in Percy's hands as he double checked that he had the right place. Seeing that it couldn't be any other place, Percy looked around the dinner again, only then seeing the large line of people that waited behind a large table to be interviewed by the two pirates on the other side. Advertisement that all read the same, were plastered around the table and littered the floor, which was more than enough of a confirmation to Percy that let him know he was in the right place, for they all were the same as the one that he had just held in his hand, that he was now being stuffed into his pocket.

Percy walked towards the line of nervous pirates, getting in line behind a girl with blond hair that curled like a princess. She wore a black hat with a red feather that stuck out the right side and brown boots that went up to her knees. A red scarf was tied around her waist and on top of that was a belt that held a dagger which hung at her side. She also had dangling earrings and a corset that was placed on top of her white baggy shirt. A sword was held in her gloved hands, and an owl was tattooed on her left forearm just showing above the edge of her glove. Percy wished that could have seen her face to see if she was at all nervous like the rest of the pirates who waited in line, but she faced towards the table with her back turned to him.

Pirates pushed past one another, trying to get farther ahead in the line, believing that if they talked to the pirates waiting to interview them first, they would have a better chance of making it into the crew, as the time has now come when pirates look for more to join their depleted crew. What was once their crew has now either died or left. They could continue on sailing with what they have left, but that would be a terrible mistake. These pirates go for the most dangerous of missions that could only be attempted with the best manned crew and the ones with the best men.

Other less crowed tables were placed around the dinner as well, all trying to get pirates to join their crew, but none of the other crews could compare to the crew Percy was waiting in line to join. For those who were in the line Percy was in, were all trying to get the chance to join the crew of the fearsome pirate Reyna.

Reyna always went for the most dangerous of missions and always had the most success at them. She would put those who tried out for her crew through the hardest of tasks, slowly eliminating the ones who did not meet her standards until she had her crew. She was known across the ocean by all pirates. Most were scared of her, and others were jealous of her success. Her skill with a sword was legendary and so was her ship _Scipio._

Through the line of people, Percy could just make out Reyna and who could only be her first mate. Reyna's black hair fell graceful down her right shoulder. She had a few strands braided with expensive beads that helped make her look more successful. She watched each pirate come up with unwavering brown eyes while her first mate spoke for her. She had a long sword strapped to her side, and shinning black boots that could be seen under the table, but nothing was more gaze drawing, then the black captain's hat that sat on her head.

Her first mate was impressive himself, and probably would have looked more so if he hadn't been sitting beside Reyna. His hair was a dirty blond color and short for a pirate that helped to make him look sharper than most. A small cut on his lip showed that he had been in battles, but he was good to only have been hit once. His light blue eyes watched the pirates carefully, watching to see any miss giving the pirates may have. He like Reyna also had a sword strapped to his waist and shining black boots. He wore a baggy white shirt that showed the top of his chest that was clearly toned.

Many pirates waited before Percy, some more impressive than others. Most had a slight nervous look to them and all watched the table as they slowly drew nearer towards it.

The line was slow moving, and by the time Percy reached the table only a few pirates remained behind him, still waiting for a chance to talk with Reyna. Percy stood in front of the table waiting for them to talk first, his hand hovering just by the hilt of his sword. Reyna watched him closely, no doubt sizing him up, while the blond boy finished writing some last notes on the paper in front of him, most likely about the blond girl who had been standing in line in front of him. The scratching of the quill stopped as the blond looked up at Percy, opening his mouth to speak, but before he could, a grunting noise escaped Reyna's lips, instantly making the blond close his mouth.

The silence seemed to stretch on for ages, as Reyna studied Percy. He tried to look the best he could while standing in front of the two for so long. He had always thought he had looked impressive enough to join the crew with his black messy hair that had a bandana tied into it and his brilliant sea green eyes. He wore black boots like Reyna and her first mate, just not as shiny. He to like the blond wore a baggy shirt that showed off his toned chest. He also had a green scarf tied around his waist and a long sword that hanged at his side. He had one braid that hung in his hair and an earring that hung from his ear. Lastly he had a tattoo of a triton on his left arm. All things of pirates, but there being studied by Reyna, he had never had so much doubt for himself.

Reyna finally opened her mouth to speak, talking for the first time since the interviews had started. "So you're here to join our crew are you?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it

**Awesomeness: **Thank you for the review! I don't have an upload schedule sadly, but I hope that wont be a problem. I'll try to put up new chapters as often as I can.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, from Percy Jackson to the cover image I used.

* * *

Chapter II

The Interview

"Isn't that what we've all been waiting for?" Percy asked in a tone he hoped sounded a lot more confident then he felt. He looked as Reyna's first mate began writing away on the slip of paper in front of him, but he was caught off guard as he looked back to Reyna, who had a hint of a small displayed on her features.

"That may be why you're all here, but I only have space for six in my crew. What are you willing to do to stand out from the others? Why should I choose you?" Reyna asked, her eyes never once leaving Percy's face as she absently played with the hilt of her sword.

"Try not to drop my sword, I guess."

"Not one for gloating are you? What's your name?"

Percy could have easily told her things that would have gotten him in with any other crew, but he knew it would have the opposite effect with Reyna. He could have said that his father was Poseidon, the best pirate out there to sail the seas. Normally this would have got him VIP treatment, but not with someone like Reyna. Reyna like many before her is a close follower of Poseidon's brother Jupiter, the king of Olympus. All knew that Olympus is a pirate port, the biggest and strongest to ever be run by pirates, and only a crazy person would try to attack it.

It was also common knowledge that Jupiter had always distrusted his brother Poseidon, which created a lot of mistrust around the pirates who soon split into supporters of Jupiter and Poseidon each group believing that the one they sided with was to be the true king of the Pirates.

Percy thought hard before answering Reyna's question. It wasn't known by most that Poseidon had had a son. Poseidon had kept Percy a secret from most, believing that if word had gotten out, Jupiter would go straight for Percy and use him as leverage against him to take him down once and for all. Knowing this, Poseidon had sent Percy and his mother away, burning any bridges that could be made between them. Thus, Percy was giving the surname of his mother instead of his father. Only Poseidon's most trusted followers knew of Percy, and only fewer still knew of the location Percy and his mother were sent to when Percy was born.

Deep down Percy had always hated his father for sending him away, and hated him even more for having him as a son when he had known of the dangers it could bring up. Still even deeper within, Percy wished that he could have known his father.

"I don't think gloating is a good quality in a pirate," Percy finally replied, still locked in Reyna's gaze as she raised an eyebrow at him. She clearly thought that this was an odd thing for a pirate to say, while most pirates out there couldn't help but gloat about their good fortune. "Aren't they the ones who get their throat slit in the night?"

"I suppose so. They are the ones stupid enough to brag about a wealth that would call any pirate to them after all. They are also the ones who don't make my crew."

"I guess that's good for me then."

"Looks to be that way doesn't it," Reyna smirked. Percy gave an inward smile at the way the interview was going. Reyna seemed to like his more careless manner after probably having to go through countless others who were most likely shaking with nerves.

"So are we done here?" Percy questioned hoping to leave on a high note.

"Hmm, if only it were that easy," Reyna replied, the smile on her face only widening still. "Why are you here? What interests do you have in joining my crew?"

Percy dropped his gaze to his hands. There was no way he could tell her the truth behind wanting to join her crew. He knew most people went to seek her crew out for the wealth they would gain, and having everyone look up to them, marveling in their glory of being a part of the greatest crew to sail the seas. Yet none of this held any interest to Percy. His true intensions were something that would have to be hidden. He feared what would happen if anyone found them out.

"It'll give me something to do on my off days," Percy lied easily, but apparently this was the wrong thing to say. The change in Reyna's manner was almost instant. A new seriousness set in her features. Even her first mate sized up at Percy's words.

"Don't you understand?" Reyna asked in a deadly voice. "People die in these challenges I give them to make my crew. You're about to go through the hardest experience in your life, an experience that could easily end in your death."

"I have no plan to die in your challenges," Percy said carefully, stiffening up slightly while trying to cover his mistake.

"None do."

"Let's hope that I have the better luck then." His return back to his casual voice and careless manner was what he hoped, a way to show Reyna he was done with the interview, though apparently it wasn't enough as Reyna once again asked the question Percy was trying hardest to avoid.

"Why are you here? Is any amount of gold or glory worth what I'm about to put you through?"

"To some it may be." Percy said hoping that it would be enough for her to drop the subject if he answered question without really answering it. They were heading into dangerous territory. If Reyna kept pushing it would just make it that much harder for Percy to keep the truth from her.

"That is true, but what is it to you?"

"I guess what it is to everyone else, gold and glory."

Reyna smirked at his response before asking her first mate if he had enough ink, clearly dropping the subject. Percy let go of an inward sigh. He knew that Reyna would probably come back to the subject at a different time, knowing that he was holding something back, but for now he was safe.

"You don't seem like a normal pirate."

"I'm not a pirate at all. My mom is merchant," Percy admitted, using the truth to guide him where it could, which finally made Reyna turn away from him towards her first mate who was still writing away on his piece of parchment.

"Well I think you can handle the rest of these pirates Jason," Reyna told the blond, making it perfectly clear that Percy's interview was done. She looked to Percy one last time before getting up from her chair. "If you still wish to join my crew, meet at Halfblood Hill tomorrow, an hour before dawn."

"Consider it done." A sleek smile grew across Reyna's lips as she turned to the open doorway behind her.

"You know, I still didn't get that name for yours," Reyna added, her back to Percy as she halted in the open doorway.

"Percy, Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3: The Barmaid

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter didn't get posted up as soon as I would have liked, but here it is now so I hope you enjoy it.

**Allen R: **Thank you for the review. Don't worry, the flirting will come with time.

**The Last of Them All: **Awe, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Barmaid

A faint light slowly crept into the world as the sun began to rise. The leafs could be seen moving on the trees as the light became stronger. The wind was moving them around in a fast frenzy. It also played with Percy's hair and pulled at his clothes as he and the others stood waiting for Reyna on the top of Halfblood Hill.

There were about sixteen other people waiting to have a chance to join the crew, whether this was all the people who were interviewed or just the ones who had something Reyna liked, Percy was unsure. He was distracted by the blond with curly hair who had been in front of him in the line. Before he has thought she had looked a little like a princess with her hair and a person who was used to taking charge by the way she had been standing, now seeing her face, Percy noticed her stormy grey eyes that seemed to hide intelligence behind them. This was a person Percy would have to watch out for. She was one of the few who looked at ease with the whole situation, as she absently played with the hilt of her dagger. Other than her and a few others, there was a nervous edge to the group, though they all tried their best to hide it.

Many in the group kept looking towards the crest of the hill where they could only assume Reyna would show up. They would look away trying to pretend they weren't nervous for the time when Reyna was to come; only they gave up on the act and looked to the crest of the hill again. Many had a nasty habit of straightening their clothes and playing with their weapons, obviously they were trying to make themselves as present able as possible.

The time seemed to slug by as they waited for Reyna. It wasn't until the sun had completely risen past the horizon that Reyna decided to show up. They could hear Reyna's voice carry up the hill. Everyone's head turned as one as Reyna came into view over the crest along with her first mate, Jason. Reyna looked around as Percy and the others filed into a line in front of her.

"So, I see many of you have decided to show up," Reyna said coolly. "You all think you have what it takes to join my crew? Are you prepared to sail under my command and push your way through the trying challenge I am to present you with? What say you?"

Percy could see the fear creep into the pirates' eyes as they began to wonder if they had made the right choice. They looked around at one another to see who would be brave enough to speak, but this apparently took too long for Reyna.

"I said, what say you!? I will not have a bunch of yellow-bellied dogs in my crew. What say you?"

"Aye!" The group called out in unison this time at the intensity of Reyna's voice. A small smile hinted at Reyna's features as she heard what she wanted to hear.

"Many of you will not make my crew. I only have room on my ship for six of you," Reyna explained. "So I will present you with many challenges until I find who is worthy to sail upon my ship. I will slowly eliminate those who do not fit the role of one of my crew mates as the challenges go on. If any of you are to move on as these challenges progress, that will count as an elimination and those of you who are left will be safe from one round of eliminations, as the death would have counted as the elimination for that round. There will not be an elimination after every round, Just when I see fit will one present itself. So I expect all of you to always be giving these challenges your all."

"Aye!" The group callout once more, though Percy noticed that not all of them made themselves heard this time.

"This here is your last time to leave. If any of you feel you must go, no one will blame you." Percy watched her look around at the nervous people in front of her. A few looked around at each other as if hoping one of them would leave giving them a chance to do also without drawing too much attention to themselves. Well others still, stood their ground looking forward.

"Well if you're all sure," Reyna said after a long pause, "We'll begin tomorrow morning. We'll meet here at the same time as today. Until then, I would get what rest that I could if I were you. Oh, and one more thing, don't you dare be late."

The group slowly moved out. Some headed towards the houses on the side of the lake, but most walked towards Halfblood Dinner. A lot of the pirates who looked to join new crews or a crew for their first time had to leave their homes and had to travel to pirate ports to find a crew worth joining. Percy like most others had come from other ports to join Reyna's crew and had to find rooms at the dinner to sleep for the night.

Percy sat to the side of the dinner at a table he occupied by himself. He watched as the other pirates joked and laughed with one another as if they all knew each other and were simply catching up over time that had gone past while they were apart. Only very few seemed to be like Percy. They sat at tables of their own and tried to avoid the attention of the other pirates keeping their eyes cast down.

Percy noticed that the blond girl with intense grey eyes also sat by herself, cast in the dark of the cold stone walls, only she gave off a different aura than the others. Unlike the others who were completely ignored by the other pirates as if they didn't even exist, the girl seemed to be avoided. Pirates would occasionally look towards her, only to turn quickly away again, looking down to their drinks as if they had made a mistake in looking at the girl.

The owner of the shop made her way to Percy, carrying his food on a large tray. Using her small frame, she bobbed in between the other pirates with quick grace, like she had done it a thousand times before. Impressed with the way she could navigate through her dinner, Percy watched her approach.

"Are ye new to town? I haven' seen ye before." The girl wondered as she placed Percy's food in front of him upon reaching his table.

"Aye, this is my first time at this port, but you must get new pirates here all the time, this being the port many pirates go to, to assemble their crews."

"We don' get as many new pirates these days as ya'd think, especially ones as bold as you." Percy raised an eyebrow at that, so she quickly went on to explain. "Pirates seem to be in short supply of late. What with the non-pirate ports growing so fast and all with the wish to hang us.

"What new pirates we do get," the barmaid went on, "they tend to start at the bottom and work their way up. They will start with the weakest of crews, ones that are willing to take anyone. They slowly work their way through many crew until they feel they are ready to try for Reyna's crew. It doesn't come very often when they start with Reyna, as ye have so boldly done. It's a bold action you did there, almost to bold of an action. Most who go straight to Reyna's crew without working their way up, find themselves in Davy Jones' Locker by the end of it."

"Thanks for your support, Ms..."

"Hazel."

"But I intend to go into Reyna's crew none the less."

"Whatever you say..."

"Percy."

"Well, Percy, I better be getting back to work. The drinks aren't going to make themselves." Hazel said, as she stood up, taking her tray with her, but just as Hazel stood; Percy once again noticed the blond in the corner and was struck with a sudden impulse.

"Hazel, who is that girl in the corner there." Hazel looked back to see Percy nodding his head in the direction of the girl.

"That? That's Annabeth. She is the daughter of the great war strategist Athena," Hazel explained. "Annabeth has been working hard to get up to the standards high enough to join Reyna's crew, and it appears as if she has finally done it. If you wish to make Reyna's crew, Annabeth is going to be the one to watch out for."

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
